Angels Watching Over Me
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Kim and Ron are going down a dark path that could eventually end in their own destruction...literally, not figuratively. When the Sloth dangles over a cliff that holds their fate in the balance, who will come in their time of need? How about...someone they never could have dreamed? Read and find out what I mean.


**Hey everyone out there in the Kimmunity, I've come up with another new story for everyone's favorite crime-fighting teen duo. This next story takes place during their time in college and they've come home to celebrate a very special occasion. But what happens AFTER turns out to be more special than anything else. There will be Christian themes in here, so please don't flame if you're not into that. Now...without further ado, on with the show! I own nothing except the story.  
** _

"Ya know KP, ya never truly appreciate what you have until it's not there anymore."

"And what pray tell brought on _this_ little philosophical reflection?"

"If we had Wade's help, we wouldn't be going down fifty miles of bad, _dark_ road."

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, world-famous crime fighting teen duo, were now lost going down a dark, unmarked road after spending the evening with Ron's baby sister Hana at a Flippies Live show for her birthday. On their way back from the incredibly crowded and difficult to navigate Downtown Upperton, Ron had suggested taking a "badical shortcut" that he swore up and down he'd seen his parents take all the time; against Kim's better judgment, they took that path, and now were caught in an area where there were no streetlights or lights of any kind except for the headlights of Kim's Roth SL Coupe, the lights of the houses up on a nearby hill, and the dimly lit moon above.

"Need I remind you that it's _your fault_ we're stuck in this sitch?" Kim growled with her hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel. "There's a reason _I_ do the driving Ron, and it's not because I don't trust you with my car. It's because _you don't know how to navigate!"_

"Shh! KP!" Ron waved his hands back and forth frantically before looking into the backseat, "You'll wake up Han!" he whispered.

"Hrk, all clear!" Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat and integral part of Team Possible, had been tasked with making sure the little just-turned-two year old stayed asleep after she'd dozed off in Ron's arms once the show had ended. With a reassuring thumbs-up, Rufus signaled that Kim's outburst had not disturbed the exhausted child.

"Thanks little buddy!" Ron gave his own thumbs-up before turning back in his seat so he could face Kim instead, "I'm sorry Kim, I didn't _mean_ to get us lost, I really thought this was the path they always took!"

Kim sighed and shook her head exasperation, "I guess it's partly my fault, I was the one who decided to take this road instead of going back the way we came...but it was _your_ fault that I left my Kimmunicator at home, with that we'd be able to contact Wade and get back on the main road! And we can't even use the built-in one because Wade removed it from the car to do some upgrades!"

Ron frowned at that comment, "Now hold on there just a sec, you _agreed_ with me that we should leave the Kimmunicator behind because we didn't wanna ruin Han's birthday in case Wade called in, so don't pin that on me!" the blond crossed his arms and slumped in his seat with an angry frown on his face, "Look, I already admitted I messed up with the navigating, so just turn around and let's see if we can get back on the main road."

Kim sighed, "I'm sorry Ron. I'm just stressed out. It's been a long night and we have no way of contacting anyone. The Kimmunicators are unavailable, your phone has a dead battery, and we can't even fly because the Tweebs haven't refilled the fuel in the rockets yet." she shook her head, "Of all the nights for things to go so ferociously wrong all at once."

"Yeah, it does seem like tonight's turning into some sort of sick and wrong conspiracy against us, doesn't it?" Ron's eyes widened, "What if...what if Prof. Dementor is using some kinda phone battery drainer, knowing that we didn't have the Kimmunicators with us and is now even as we speak tracking us to make sure we die by driving off some wrongsick cliff?!"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Amp down Ron, I sincerely doubt Dementor would use such a lame way of getting rid of us, he's more likely to use some sort of death ray before trying something so...mundane." the redhead smiled a bit, "Why don't we go with your idea and see if we can't get back on the main road?"

Ron smiled and sat back up in his seat, "Sounds like a plan KP." Suddenly, the lights of the houses on the hills began going out, plunging the road they were on into even more darkness, "Eh heh...and not a moment too soon, that's kinda spooky, heh, anytime now Kim!"

Kim slowed down and started turning left in order to make the necessary k-turn needed to get them going the other direction, but before she could put the car in reverse, it suddenly violently lurched forward, prompting the redhead to immediately slam on the brakes to stop the Sloth before they could careen off the cliff they had apparently almost driven over. Breathing heavily, the two teens stared at each other with wide eyes, with the same exact thoughts running through their minds. "That...was..."

"WAY too close for comfort?" Ron gulped, cold sweat dripping down his forehead, "Maybe Dementor really _did_ sabotage us!"

"Still doubt that...still...we're in a really serious sitch here..." Kim looked back to check on Hana, and the girl was still blissfully unaware of any danger as she slumbered in her car seat with Rufus sitting right next to her, his tiny paw clenching his little mole rat chest in mortal terror as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. "At least Hana's ok."

"Yeah...but what'll we do _now?"_

Kim carefully undid her seat-belt and very slowly leaned forward to see if she could see how far down the cliff they were teetering dangerously off of was. "I can't see down there, it's too dark." Kim sat back again and looked over to her boyfriend, "Ok Ron, we're officially in mission mode, I'm gonna see if I can get out first, then I'll go and get Hana out of her car seat. Don't move anymore than necessary, for all we know, the cliff could be just two feet...or two _thousand_ feet."

"Oh believe me," Ron's voice wavered nervously, "I'm not gonna move a muscle, right Rufus?"

"Uh huh, statue." Rufus gulped.

Kim nodded and slowly opened her door. No change in the balance, which was good. She then took one step out of the car and exhaled in slight relief when her foot touched solid ground. She then managed to squeeze her way out of the minuscule crack she made in order to keep the delicate balance from being messed up. "So far, so good." She carefully closed the door back up and then went to the backseat door, repeating the process so she could gingerly remove Hana's car seat with the little girl still sleeping in it. "Ok Ron, your turn."

With a fearful whine, Ron undid his seat-belt and squeezed through the door just as Kim did, except when he got out of the car, he engaged in some rather undignified dramatics as he got on his hands and knees and began kissing the ground, "Oh, dirt never tasted so good!"

Kim crossed her arms and groaned, "I hope you don't expect any kisses after doing that."

"I'll be sure to wash my mouth out with soap when we get home, but a man's gotta show his gratitude where it's due KP, and right now, the ground has done an excellent job of keeping the Ron-man from becoming an ugly stain on the bottom of that cliff!"

The redhead rolled her eyes in response to that, "Rufus, keep an eye on Hana." the naked mole rat stood at attention and gave a salute at Kim's order, and then Kim slowly made her way to the edge of the cliff, getting to her own hands and knees once she felt she was getting too close. She kept crawling forward until her hand reached forward and suddenly touched nothing but open air, "Ok, this is the edge." she peeked over the edge and squinted to try and see how far down the cliff was, but even the Sloth's powerful headlights couldn't light up the darkness of the cliff, "Aaaand, I can't see anything. Terrific."

"That's a good thing, right? I mean, there's nothing pointy down there that could've impaled us!"

"Oooor, it could be it's so far down that the lights don't reach the bottom, so it's a _long_ way down."

Ron gulped, "You're not making me feel any better KP."

Kim glared at her boyfriend, "Well I'm not gonna _lie_ to make you feel better Ron, last time I tried to do something like that, I wound up covered in uncontrollable battle armor, or don't you remember?"

The blond scoffed with a roll of his eyes, "Trust me, I'm never gonna forget that night...although...if you _did_ have that armor right about now, you could probably just lift the car and get it back on the road no problem!"

"Well, I don't, so that's not an option." Kim raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "I don't suppose your Mystical Monkey Power gives you super strength? You told me you threw Warmonga and Warhok into their own spaceship!"

Ron exhaled deeply, "It does." For a moment, Kim's eyes lit up, "But I'd rather _not_ put you in life-threatening danger so I can power up, it still kinda comes and goes..." he shook his head despondently, "Sorry Kim, I still have issues controlling the MMP...even after all we've been through, I _still_ can't control this stupid monkey power."

Kim placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze, "It's not stupid Ron, you saved my life with that power." she smirked a little, "Although I _do_ think we're gonna have to arrange a little pilgrimage to Yamanouchi for you so you can maybe take care of this little coming and going sitch once and for all."

"Yamanouchi? You serious?"

"Of course I'm serious!" Kim replied casually, "Since I'll be following you around everywhere you go while you're there, there's no way Yori will be able to get you alone with her, so not the drama."

Ron smirked, _"That's_ your big solution? Maybe we need to get _you_ to Yamanouchi so you can take care of this little _jellin'_ problem that _you_ have."

"It's not jellin' Ron," Kim held up a finger for clarification, "It's simply protecting my territory, you can't tell me that just because Yori accepts that 'I'm your destiny', it means that she's not still attracted to you. We have similar tastes in men."

Ron grinned and folded his hands behind his head. "True, the Ron-man definitely has a certain appeal to the lay-days, ah-booyah." he then winked at the redhead, "But you still got nothin' to worry about KP, Yori may be pretty and all, but _you_ are the most badically beautiful babe in the world, and there ain't nothin' that's gonna change that."

Kim giggled and blushed a little bit. The compliment she had just received was so typically Ron. "Impressive use of alliteration there Ronnie."

 _"I_ thought so."

 _"You_ would."

The two teens laughed at their playful banter, that was part of what made their relationship special in Kim's opinion. No matter what the situation, no matter how dire, she could count on Ron to lighten the mood and get her to release breaths that she wouldn't even be aware she'd been holding. Of course that reverie was ruined somewhat when Ron soberly spoke up again. "So...what're we gonna do about this? We can't just wait out here until morning and hope for a miracle."

Kim sighed and shook her head, "Well Ron, at this point I don't know what else we _can_ do. Your MMP is out of the question and there's nothing in the Sloth that I can use to get out of this sitch."

Just then, without any warning or earlier indication, three pairs of headlights appeared in the distance, coming from the direction they had previously been headed in. "Uh, KP? We got company!"

Kim leaped up and got into a defensive stance, ready to defend her one-day-in-the-future family from whatever danger was about to confront them in the form of vehicles that had come out of nowhere, suddenly appearing in the darkness like beacons that gradually grew closer.

Finally they were close enough to be seen as they stopped right next to the Sloth. The light from the now four combined pairs of headlights finally gave enough power to cut through the darkness. The three new vehicles were in fact large pickup trucks, and out of them stepped two men each, all very large with blonde hair and clean-shaven, wearing white t-shirts underneath their blue overalls.

"You folks look like you could use some help." the first man said with a very rich and gentle tone of voice.

Kim dropped her stance slightly, while Ron went over to keep an eye on Hana, just in case they wound up getting ambushed by these henchman-sized gorillas that had just randomly appeared. "A little help _would_ be appreciated." Kim said cautiously.

One of the other men raised a hand and spoke reassuringly to the guarded teenagers. "There's no need for you to be worried Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. Believe us when we say this, we're here to help."

Something about the way he spoke made Kim feel an unexplainable sense of peace wash over her like a soothing lullaby, and when she looked over at Ron, he seemed to have that same relaxed expression on his face. Even the slumbering Hana seemed more serene than she had been just a few moments earlier. Finally getting out of her battle crouch, Kim smiled and nodded gratefully at the men. "Thank you."

"No problem." the man waved over two more of his friends, and together the four of them approached the Sloth and surrounded it. "Alright, let's get this done boys."

At the same time, Ron walked over to Kim with Hana's car seat being held by the handle on the top. "Uh Kim? I'm confused. Exactly how are these guys gonna help us? Their trucks aren't tow trucks and I don't see any chains they can use to pull the car away from the edge."

The redhead shrugged helplessly, "Beats me Ron."

What happened next caused the two teens' (and one naked mole rat's) jaws to drop. The four men lifted the Roth SL Coupe and placed it back on the main road without so much as giving a grunt of exertion before walking away from it. "K-Kim...they just...h-how'd they...?" Ron continued mumbling incoherently, scratching his head and biting his fingers in utter bewilderment.

As for the redheaded world saver, she wasn't faring much better, as she simply stared blankly at her car which was now safe on the main road and even pointing in the proper direction they needed to go in. "That was just...beyond spankin'! Thank you so much! How'd you..." Kim's words got caught in her throat, as she suddenly saw nothing behind her except for Ron, Rufus, Hana, and the dark road they'd previously been travelling on. "R-Ron?" she gulped.

The poor boy looked pale as a sheet now, his brain was now conjuring up the same thoughts that Kim's was. "They're...they're gone..."

With arms akimbo, Kim just squeaked out a whimper before her brain started functioning on a level where she could speak with words again. "That...that's not possible! We didn't see them driving away, we didn't even hear them start their engines so they _could_ leave! It's almost like they were never here to start with!"

Suddenly, Ron's eyes widened as a light bulb came on in his mind. "Kim...what if...they weren't human?"

"What, you mean aliens? Somehow I doubt that Ron."

"No Kim...not aliens..." Ron rubbed the back of his neck before continuing, "Remember what I said earlier...about waiting for a miracle?"

"Yeah, so wha-" Kim's eyes suddenly widened in shock at what her boyfriend was suggesting. "Ron...are you saying what I _think_ you're saying?"

"It does seem like the only reasonable explanation for this, even _I_ know there's no way those three giant pickup trucks could've driven away without us noticing otherwise."

"And it would explain their amazing strength!" Kim exclaimed, "The Sloth isn't that light, especially with the rockets in the trunk!" Kim breathed out a chuckle and placed a hand on her forehead, "Incredible...Ron, I think you're right, it's literally a miracle..."

Ron smiled and picked up Hana's car seat and gently placed her back in the Sloth without so much as a word, and then he got in the car just as Kim was starting the engine, and together they drove back towards the main road. "I kinda wish Hana had been awake for this, it's a once-in-a-lifetime experience we just had KP."

Kim beamed at her boyfriend before taking a quick moment to glance at Hana, who now had Rufus curled up in a ball next to her, snoozing as peacefully as she was. "You know Ron, admittedly I don't spend as much time as I should thanking Him for all that He's done for me over the years, but I'm glad that He's still got his angels watching over me."

"Amen to that KP, amen to that."  
_

 **A/N: For those of you who are wondering, the reason I wrote this is because it's based off a true story. A long time ago, when I was just one year old, my family went on a trip and got caught on a road just like the one Kim and Ron were on here, dark and ugly and scary. When they tried to turn around, the van lurched forward and there was no way to tell how far down it was.**

 **Then out of nowhere, just like in the story, three trucks appeared and dudes EXACTLY like they're written here came out, lifted the van with all of our heavy luggage, my mom and me in the back, all without even trying. When they turned around to thank the men after staring there for a few seconds, they were gone. No taillights retreating in the distance in either direction, no sound of engines roaring away, they were just GONE.**

 **You can believe what you wanna believe, but I firmly believe that what happened that night was nothing short of an act of God, performing miracles like He always does. Even if you feel alone, don't let yourself feel down about it, because I know that He's got His angels watching over us, and that night, I became living proof of that very fact.**

 **Anyway, I'm done with this tale, I hope to have more for everyone soon. And just as a little shameless plug, I'm up for the Fannie Awards, so if the voting hasn't closed yet, go over to the Fannies topic on the forums and vote for me! Shameless plug over. Until next time dear readers, God Bless.**


End file.
